


It's not an Illusion

by wingsofimagery



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove
Genre: CRACK FIC WRITTEN SPECIALLY FOR MY POTATO CLOWN GANG~, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofimagery/pseuds/wingsofimagery
Summary: Benji meets weird people through the course of his day.
Relationships: Bae Jaewook | Benji/Potato Clown Gang
Kudos: 1





	It's not an Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Potato Clown Gang. I love y'all LOL~ Benji if you read this... I love you and I'm sorry spojdopajefpoedjpe   
[PLEASE SUPPORT B.I.G'S NEW COMEBACK, ILLUSION OUT NOW ON YOUTUBE AND OTHER STREAMING SERVICES!]

The sun beamed down at Benji’s eyes—did you think I was going to start with such a sentence? Think again. Benji sat up from his bed the moment the alarm went off. While turning it off, he rubbed his eyes to remove some leftover sleep from them before stretching his tired body out. A sigh escaped from his lips as he thought about his schedule for today. He got up and brushed his teeth with the thought of talking to his fans again on Music Access.

A rowdy bunch they are. Always talking about the weirdest things with one another and there seemed to be this one group of people who looked like they knew each other outside of the MA chat as well. There was this particular listener who piqued his interest cause of his wild antics: Liam.

Of course, he wasn’t the only one, but he was one of them. Benji wondered why he was always talking about wanting to steal his teeth. He knew he had nice teeth but was it really worth stealing? He spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and looked in the mirror.

‘Damn… I do look good.” Benji stared for a moment longer and then laughed to himself.

He finished the rest of his morning routine before gazing at the mirror one last time. He was shocked to see Liam staring back at him. Believing he was merely seeing things, he rubbed his eyes and looked again. Liam’s image was still his reflection and opening his mouth, the boy says, “Glub glub, give me your teef. Good luck with your show today, loser.”

Benji turned around in shock to see if the boy was behind him. He wasn’t. Confusion began to settle in him but without further delay, he knew he had to get to work. He got out of the bathroom and dressed for work. Pulling his cap over his head, he began to make his way out of the dorm.

When he got in the car, he went straight to his phone. Immersing himself into the content in the electronic device, the sound of giggling almost went unheard by him. His head tilted up and turned so fast that the person sitting next to him in the car was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

At this point, the man was wondering if he was hallucinating. Before he could tell anyone about the extra person in the car, Shreya giggled.

“I hope today goes well for you, Benji boo! Glub glub.” she told him, waving her hand and making a heart for him.

Benji stared at her for a moment longer before answering, “thank you…”

“Who are you talking to?” Benji’s manager asked him. He tried to explain about the mysterious woman that was sitting next to him just now, but her figure was nowhere to be seen. He placed his hand on his forehead and sat back with his eyebrows furrowed, muttering a soft ‘never mind’ to his manager.

He fell deep into his thoughts. Weird things have been happening today and there was no possible explanation for it no matter how much he tried to crack it down. He’s clouded in confusion. Where did she go? And what was that boy in the mirror about? Why is today so weird?

“And it only gets weirder. It seems everyone chose to see you today.” May appeared before him, causing him to gasp softly.

“I’m guessing you’re also one of them?” he asked with a deadpanned face.

A smile was proudly worn on the woman’s face as she nodded positively, “Do your best! Glub glub.”

His manager looked at the rear mirror to see what’s going on. When Benji pointed to where the new woman was, he merely received a look of judgment followed by a shaking of the head. A groan left Benji’s mouth when he saw that she wasn’t where she was anymore.

The day has just started and already he’s seen three different people whom he has never met before in his life. One of them even informed him that there was more. Just great! It’s amazing! HINT HINT, THIS IS SARCASM. At least, they all cheered him on, so he didn’t have to worry about them being vengeful ghosts seeking to take revenge upon him.

The car came to a stop at the salon where he was going to get his makeup and hair done. Benji couldn’t get off the car any faster. He entered the building swiftly and went straight to an empty seat where he waited for his stylist to come over. He slipped his phone out to entertain himself for the time being.

Not a moment later, a hand patted his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was, meeting eye to eye with another unfamiliar face. He looked questioningly at the newcomer, then opened his mouth to ask with a haunting suspicion. 

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

At that question, Bel grinned brightly in reply. She took a hold of Benji’s hair gently and began curling a bundle of them. She was silent the whole time while she styled his hair to give it volume. After fluffing his hair out, she smiled again.

“You look as good as you do every day. Don’t forget my crunch wrap supreme! Glub glub~” with that, she left a baffled Benji speedily.

“What in the world is a crunch wrap supreme… Some kinda Taco Bell thing?” His question remained in the air unanswered.

When someone entered the room again, Benji immediately looked at them. His stylist walked over to stand before him. She caressed his hair with her hand as well as threaded her finger through it. She nodded her head in approval at the well-styled hair she marveled.

“Did you do this? It looks great, Benji!” the man only laughed in response while denying it. He couldn’t take the credit of someone else’s work, but he was glad Bel did a good job with his hair. He was, honestly speaking, pleasantly surprised by how well the style looked on him.

While he got his makeup done, he thought back on the four encounters. A crazy mirror guy, two weird car ladies, and a small hairstylist… He wanted to rub his face but then he would mess up the makeup that was applied on his face. In the end, a sigh was released while he opted to place a hand over his eyes.

“Isn’t it too early to be tired? Get up, you have a show to do! We’ll be anticipating it.” Jonna appeared in front of Benji’s chair and shook it wildly, causing the man to shout from being startled. He stared at her with wide eyes, baffled by the rough act. She laughed at his reaction while clutching her stomach to contain herself.

Jonna wiped the tear from her eye, gave Benji a peace sign, said glub glub, and disappeared before his eyes all in the span of one minute.

Benji was now wondering if he had drunk or eaten something wrong last night. How was he hallucinating this badly? Although this was all a bit too much for him to grasp, with a little time, he settled down from the rouse. It wasn’t long before it was time to get moving again. His first schedule for the day was Music Access for Arirang Radio.

He got back into the car, hoping the ride there this time was more peaceful and unbothersome. Luckily for him, he fell asleep and wasn’t woken up until he got to the Arirang building. Making his way to the recording studio for his show, he greeted familiar faces.

As people passed by him, he was suddenly tugged to a stop. The person held onto his hand tightly and with a big smile, Cassie greeted Benji with an energetic voice. Confused yet again, he greeted her back out of politeness.

“Here’s a coffee for ya,” she shoved a frappe into his hands and patted his back, “have a good show! Glub glub!” Just as quickly as she came, Cassie had begun walking away from the idol DJ.

Benji followed her for a moment but when he turned the corner she turned; he couldn’t see her anymore. He can confirm that she was real and that his eyes weren’t playing tricks with him cause the frappe was still in his hand. He raised his eyebrows for a second and shrugged it off.

He took a sip out of the cold coffee, humming at how perfect it tasted. Everything was tailored to his taste buds, which made him wonder how that was possible. Shrugging it off, he walked into the recording studio. He shouted a “hello, PDnim!” but there was no reply.

The room was lit, but there was nobody in there neither was there anyone on the other side of the glass window. He was about to search for people when he encountered—that’s right, it’s us—yet another girl.

She waved with a soft smile at him, then waved him over. While she was on one side of the window, he was on the other. As she kept the smile on her lips, Nat showed him a piece of paper that said, “You came in pretty early today. Make sure you eat. There’s a sandwich on the table by your mic. Eat well! Glub glub.”

“You got food for me?” he asked as he turned to see that the sandwich was, indeed, where she said it would be. He then turned back to thank the girl, but she was already gone. The note was taped on the window still, so he went to the other side to take it off and folded it to keep in his pocket.

Music Access began and ended just as quickly. Benji was now getting ready to go to his next schedule: dance practice for the rest of the day. He got his stuff packed within a minute and sped off to his car. Getting into the passenger seat, he shut the door and buckled up before relaxing into a light sleep.

His sleep was left undisturbed until he got to the company building, to that he was thankful for. It has been a weird and tiring day but with those cheers for the weird ones, Benji found himself subconsciously smiling to himself.

“It seems you’re in a good mood!” a feminine voice cheered, albeit a little more quietly than the other voices he heard today. Benji looked at the newest edition, nodding his head casually as he had gotten used to these weird occurrences.

“You’re like… the eighth person to come visit me.” he was chuckling at this point. He wondered how many more of them were left. That question left unanswered as Chia handed him a box of food and a bottled drink.

“Well… I hope you have a good rest of your day. Glub glub!” with that, she ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner, much like one of her friends. Benji, although puzzled, shouted out his gratitude and went into the dance room assigned for B.I.G.

He practiced the dance with his great countless times in the next few hours. He ate the lunch box as well as drank the drink in between. Sweat glistened around his face. A few drops scrolled down his cheek and dipped under his chin. The idol wiped it off immediately, relieving himself of the sticky substance. He was out of breath and will be for the next moments.

A hand pushed a towel toward him. His eyes gazed up to see Eli holding onto the item. Then another hand appeared on his other side, holding a bottle of energy drink.

“You’ve been working hard today,” Jessica praised, joining Eli by her side.

“We’d thought we’d cheer you on a little more. It’s the last stretch after all.” Eli encouraged, raising her fists with Jessica to show that they are supporting him through their little gestures.

He smiled and nodded his head, taking both items and thanking them. The two girls faced each other and giggled like schoolgirls before fleeing the practice room. Benji laughed to himself, shaking his head. He might as well enjoy these odd but bolstering moments.

When all is done, he packed his items up once more and prepared to head back to the dorms with his groupmates. Today was strange but he liked it. It felt like he had a nice day, with random people coming to hype him—whoever they were.

He sighed as soon as he got into his room, dropping his bag onto the floor next to his bed. Benji flopped on it, only to find another body on his bed. Stunned, he sat up stiffly, staring at the woman sitting before him.

“What the fuck…” he muttered but the female furrowed her eyebrows in disapproval.

“And you said I shouldn’t be cursing? Come on now, Benji! Geez, I was just going to say you worked hard today.” Jessie exclaimed, waving her finger accusingly before him with a smile on her lips. She patted him on the head and got up from the bed.

“That’s only for MA. I can curse when I’m not being recorded…” he grunted in response.

“Well… I hope you enjoyed the visits today. Everyone wanted to tell you how much they appreciate you, but I guess they all decided to just wish you good luck throughout the day.” Benji shrugged his shoulders but she can tell from his aura that he enjoyed the pleasant visits everyone gave him. Granted, it was somewhat strange, he was still happy this many people cared about him.

“Glub glub, Benji~ Have a good rest of your week. I’ve talked more than I should already.” the girl jumped onto the windowsill where the window was opened. She proceeded to hop out of it, freaking Benji out on the inside.

He ran over the window to see what happened to her, but he saw nothing. She was gone without a trace, just like the others, as if they never existed in the first place. He hummed quietly to himself before going back to bed and knocking out from exhaustion.

Nearby the window, eleven bodies floated above the ground. Their wings fluttered in the sky; small figures huddled up around in a circle. They chattered happily about their encounters with Benji, giggling over the tiny moment they had with the talented man. It was not only an experience for Benji, but it was also an unforgettable day for these nine pixies.

“Let’s get home now, guys.” one of them said, leading the way as the others agreed and followed behind, flying back to where the potato clown gang lived.


End file.
